Locked in
by CheerCaptainDavis
Summary: Buffy and Spike get locked in, because Spike has debts, and what better way is there to kill a vampire than lock him in his crypt with a Slayer? Well Buffy tries not to kill him but also not to fall for him, does she succeed?


"Buffy" Spike said as he climbed out of his; well let's face it he was a vampire with a bedroom.

"Spike I can't do this" I said waving him of.

"This, what exactly is this?" he asks while sitting down.

"Buffy?" I hear a voice from outside.

"Yeah, I say and walk to the door but get thrown away again and fall on Spike.

For a moment I am frozen on top of him, unable to move. Being so close to him feels good and so wrong on so many levels.

"Buffster" Xander calls from outside.

"Yes" I scream out and stand up leaving Spike on the floor.

"We haven't found anything yet" Willow screams and I sigh in regret.

"How is Dawn?" I scream out again.

"I'm fine Buffy" Dawn's voice can be heard.

"We found a spell to send you guys some food though" Tara explains and she and Willow obviously started the ritual, because I could smell lavender and some fruity smell.

A package appeared in the room.

"Thank you guys" I yelled and Spike lingered over the box and checked for the supplies they send us.

"We try to work on a way out, as fast as we can" Giles said.

"We don't want you to be stuck, with where did I buy the bleach guy" Xander added and I laughed but Spike didn't like it at all.

"See you tomorrow" Dawn said and the rest yelled goodbye.

"Man your folks are not the nicest crew you know" Spike said while unpacking some stuff. Bread and chocolate and some drinks, but also blood and some buffalo wings.

"The nugget knows what I like" Spike smiled as he noticed Dawn's handwriting.

"**Hope you guys enjoy"**

"Yeah she is awesome" I said and got a pizza box out.

I put a slice of pizza in my mouth and then noticed that Spike wasn't eating, though I heard his stomach turn and make noises.

"Shouldn't you eat?" I asked.

"Not in front of you, pet" he said and sat down on his chair.

"I don't mind you drink blood" I said and he crooked his eyebrow.

"Not the first vampire I hang out with, remember?" I asked and he tensed. Of course he remembered Angel. This must have been hard, first to fall in love with Dru and now me, like Angel's leftovers.

I breathed out as he finally got up and fixed himself a drink.

"Bet the souly Angel never has eaten in front of you" he said bitterly.

"Let's not talk about him" I said as I took another bite of my pizza.

"Fine by me" Spike said and took a sip. I wasn't disgusted by watching him feed. I expected my stomach to turn a bit, but nothing.

"So pet, what is this to you?" he asked again and I was in a trap. I knew there was no way to avoid the subject, but I still had no answers.

"_We're not all gonna make it. You know that" I told him before the fight against Glory._

"_Yeah. Hey, I always knew I'd go down fighting." He replied and I knew he wasn't being sarcastic, he meant every word of it._

"_I'm counting on you. To protect her" I admitted to him. I knew he was my only chance in this fight, and somehow I knew I was about to die._

"_'Til the end of the world -- even if that happens to be tonight. I know you'll never love me. I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's..."_

He made me feel like a woman, though I really wasn't one right now. Right now I was a corps in a real great shape and well he was the same. Maybe we were meant to be. I shook my head again, as to shake away these thoughts.

"I didn't figure it out yet" I said and he nodded unsatisfied.

"You must be sleepy, pet" he murmured and I nodded.

"You'll get the bed. I can sleep on the stone, I really don't care" he said and I watched him carefully.

"This…you don't have to" I protested.

"But I want to"

"Spike, you can't say that"

"Why not, love?" he asked confused.

"You make me…"I bit my lip. This was so hard to admit. He focused on my face and sighed.

"Well we should get you something comfortable to wear" he said and climbed down to his dresser.

"I only have shirts and t-shirts" he said and showed me his doers. I could only see some black, grey and red. I noticed the red shirt that he wore as he sang to me.__

"That's great.  
But I don't wanna play.  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say.  
But since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away 

_And let me rest in peace."_

"Can I have this?" I asked and pointed out the red one. He nodded.

"I'd rather leave" he said and walked out. I guess telling him I didn't know what was between us, wasn't the smartest move I ever considered. I undressed and put on his shirt, it was comfy and smelled like him. It smelled good, though the only smells I could identify were smoke and alcohol, not an appealing mixture, if you ask me. I decided to walk upstairs again, because I wasn't sleepy at all right now.

"You mind keeping me company?" I asked and Spike turned around just to find me half naked in his red shirt.

"No, never mind you, love" he smirked lustfully.

"Skip that will you?" I just pressed between my teeth and he laughed.

" 'lright, pet, cool down" he smiled and opened a box of buffalo wings.

"What' ya want to do?" he asked in a matter of fact voice.

"Don't know" I sat down on the table – if you could possibly call this thing that.

"You fixed it pretty well here" I said as I looked around. I remembered the way this thing looked back in the days when I really came here to fight him.

"Thanks lodger" he teased and I smiled.

"Are we having small talk?" he asked confused.

"Maybe" I replied "no…well yes"

"Could you please decide in this year?" he smiled and took a bite of the wings.

"You eat human food, which is confusing, I mean Angel…" I stopped because Spike tensed right there.

"Sorry" I added fast.

"Nothing to worry about" he said as he noticed my weirdness.

"The bloke was just not showing much taste" he smiled softly at me "ran away from you…"

I tensed but I knew I deserved that one.

"Bloody hell, your sis is really a pain in the ass" Spike said as he found something in the box.

"What?" I asked and he put out a condom with a post-it "just in case".

"I am gonna kill that one" I said as I blushed.


End file.
